The Star on the Top
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku / Canon-verse. It's Sasuke's first christmas by his family's side ever since his mission ended. Will he grant his precious daughter's wish?


**Christmas Special!**

.

.

 **A/N** : Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful day and I hope you have a wonderful time with the ones you love! Lets see if you can find the references…This story is for all of you who haven't been naughty this year XD Just kidding… I'm not Santa haha Enjoy! Please, leave me _**REVIEWS**_!

.

.

.

" Hurry up, papa! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes…"

" Come on, Darling… Cheer up!"

" Tch… I'm awake, I'm awake… Why are you two so excited, anyway? "

A deep breath echoed around the room as two pairs of feminine eyes looked at each other. They both seemed to reach a similar conclusion, for two smiles quickly appeared on their faces. The two girls had certainly reached a decision, as they both set their eyes at a grumpy, raven haired man and opened their mouths at the same time to say:

" Because it's Christmas!"

A wave of giggles and sighs filled the house of the Uchihas and there were smiles all over the faces. It was a delightful, christmas morning and not even the frightful weather outside would be able to freeze their warm hearts. The recently rebuilt house was full of beautiful ornaments and the presents were already under the tree, just waiting for the family to finally get reunited for their first complete christmas after almost a decade. They were all finally gathered for the celebrations after many, incomplete christmases and that alone was already enough for them to have a wonderful day. For the first time, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada were completely happy on a Christmas morning. Santa had finally given them the best present they could have ever asked for:

The three of them together, and under the same tree.

That was the Christmas at the Uhciha's house. That was the Christmas of their small, yet perfect, family.

The first integrant of that beloved family to arrive at the living room was the little, Uchiha girl. With all of that childish energy, Sarada ran through the hallways, still wearing her marine, blue pajamas and her glasses that were beautifully decorating her smiling face. She arrived at the living room, quickly sitting on the floor next to some boxes, as her eyes shone with the purest of the christmas spirits.

No word could describe the happiness she felt at that exact moment.

No word could summarize all the excitement inside that small heart of hers.

Sarada was happy like never before, and it was all because of the magic of Christmas. All because of the magic of her family.

The dark haired girl was way too excited to wait for her parents to get ready, so she was the first to run downstairs towards the colorful christmas tree her father had brought home and that she and her mother had carefully decorated with all kinds of ornaments and lights. There were balls, crystals and even candies that her mother had made sure to hang so she could enjoy even more of their celebrations. The tree surely deserved all kinds of compliments regarding its beauty, but the presents resting under it were certainly the cause behind the gleam in the little girl's eyes. She wanted to open those boxes already and she wanted to give her mama and papa what she had bought them with her first payment as a chunin. She wanted to have her whole family together, and at that moment, her anxiety was kicking in and waiting for her parents was driving her insane.

How could they be so slow? They are ninjas too, aren't they?

"Oi! Hurry up, you guys! It's Christmas, Shannarou!"

The sound of steps against the wooden floor was the only answer the Uchiha princess got from her parents. They were both coming down from the second floor, still dressed in their night vests like before, but with one thing or another completely changing their looks. There was something different in them and Sarada's eyes didn't take long before finding out exactly what. It was right there in front of her, and right there reflected on her parents' body language. The way her mother was unconsciously, yet beautifully, arching her neck, exposing a new necklace; and the way her father was deeply inflating his lungs with the scent of a new cologne were the biggest traitors of their private gift exchanging.

So that was why they took so long, Sarada thought, replacing that pout with a bright smile.

" Sorry, Sarada, Papa and I were-"

" It doesn't matter! Let's open the presents!"

At first, the mother was left with a confused expression regarding the lack of curiosity of her daughter. Sarada was never the kind of girl who would simply let any explanation unexplained. She always wants to know the truth behind everything, and that characteristic of hers almost caused them a huge headache some years before. That is the way she is, and Sakura knows it better than anyone. There was no way she would simply let it go.

And that was when it hit the pinkette. Sarada already knew, of course. She already had her answers even with no words exchanged.

That little girl… She's definitely her parents' daughter. And that certainly brought a smile to the mother's face.

The former Haruno, then, slowly shook her head to the sides, while making her way towards the tree. Her husband was following right behind, with a blank expression ruling his face and with both of his hands hidden on his pockets. Ever since he returned home for good, Sasuke thought that having his arm back would be more than just useful when handling some domestic chores, such as cooking or cleaning whenever his wife was busy at the hospital. Everyone had to help and it was not like having two arms would be that hard, right?

Finally, after what felt like an hour to the Uchiha princess, the three of them were gathered around the christmas tree. Sasuke was sitting on their white couch, while Sarada was on the floor and Sakura was carefully picking up the boxes hidden under the tree. All the presents were there, including the ones for their friends and for the pinkette's parents. It was easier that way, Sakura would say. It helped with the decoration and helped organizing everything. There were certainly a lot of boxes there, and most of them were for a certain glassed girl. It was certainly going to be a fun Christmas for Sarada.

" Okay, Sasuke-kun, do you want to start?"

"Uh? Me?"

"Yes, papa! You go first!"

"Hn, okay… give me that box, Sakura." He said, standing up, holding the red box his wife had picked for him.

The box itself wasn't that big, yet, it wasn't that small either. It had a green lace over it and the card on it had Sarada's name explicitly written in a pink pen. It was clear that his wife had been the one who wrapped the present and who wrote the card. He would never be good enough for that, but he was sure that his present would make his daughter happy. It was not something a girl would normally get for christmas, but it was the one thing she had been asking for the past few months and the raven haired man certainly noted that.

He is her father, after all.

" Well… I chose it the other day when we were passing by that weapon store." Sasuke said, handling the box to his child. Her dark pearls were widened behind her lens and the smile on her mother's face was making her even more curious. Her mouth went agape as she tried her best to figure what exactly her father had bought her. The last time the passed by Ten Ten's store, the only thing she saw was-

"No way… It can't be it."

"Hn. You can go change it if you don't like it."

It didn't take long before the paper was ripped apart and the box was completely opened. Her eyes were even widener than before, as a bright smile was playing across her lips. So her father did know what she wanted for Christmas, after all. A large, gray, ninja purse that came with a large belt to help her during her missions. It was the latest item in the accessories department and it was the one thing she had been in desperate need ever since her old one had disappeared during a mission. That was certainly an amazing present from her amazing father.

" Aw, Papa! You really got me that new weapon purse! Thank you so much!"

" I heard you needed it so… "

" Now I can keep even more shurinkens in there!"

" I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Thanks, papa!"

"Now now." The pink haired mother stepped into their 'Thank you' words, holding another big box in her hands. "It's my turn to give my daughter a present."

" Hn, you can't wait a single minute, can you, Sakura?" He said, smirking as his eyes were set on his wife.

" Not really." She smirked back. " I'm sure my present will also make her happy."

" I doubt it."

" Just sit and watch, darling."

Still holding that cocky expression on her face, Sakura stepped in between her daughter and her husband, giving her back to the raven haired man. Sasuke was certainly up to taking her challenge and if not for their daughter being present at that same living room, he wouldn't have thought twice before pulling his wife to sit on his lap. Those two are certainly crazy for each other, and not even during Christmas morning their love would give them a break.

Perks of being a part of the Uchiha clan, for sure.

Completely unaware of the tension in between her parents, Sarada simply took the box from her mother's hands and proceeded to do the same as she did some moments before. She opened the pink box, throwing the blue lace aside and taking in her hands the one thing her mother chose for her. It was a red dress, made with a strong material and that had a zipper on the center. It was clearly resistant enough for a mission and it even came with a new pair of ninja sandals that had black protection that went up to her heels. Her mother had chosen an incredibly beautiful dress, indeed, and Sarada's eyes shone bright like the sun when she lifted it in front of her and placed it in front of her body.

That dress was certainly amazing and would match her new purse perfectly.

But there was one thing a certain father didn't like very much about it. One thing that would surely give him headaches every time she wore that.

That's it, if he let her wear that.

" Oh my god, mama! It's beautiful!"

" Ino and I found it the other day and we both agreed you needed new clothes for being promoted a chunin."

" I love it! Thank you for this beautiful dress!"

"Oi… Is this a dress?" His eyebrows rose in a disapproval look.

" Yes… What did you think it was, Papa?" The little one giggled, spinning around with the red piece.

" So you're not wearing it with anything under it?"

" Of course not, Papa!"

" Hn, there is no way you're wearing that shirt around there, Sarada."

" What?!"

" It's too short for a girl of your age."

" Sasuke-kun… You're being too old-fashioned. This is not short nowadays."

" I don't care. My daughter won't wear it around the dobe's kid."

" Tch, I'll wear it wherever I want, papa!"

"No, you're not, young lady!" He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his daughter.

" Yes, I am!" She glared at him, gritting her teeth and not backing off at all.

A sigh escaped the pinkette's mouth.

Those two are certainly father and daughter.

"Oi oi… It's christmas, you two… No fighting."

"Hn, tell your daughter about it."

"You are the one who started, papa!"

"But that's because you want to wear that thing with nothing to cover your legs!"

" Tch, stop being so old!"

" I'm not old! I am your father!"

"I bet that if it was mama, you wouldn't mind."

" Tch… Teenagers."

"Hn, your husband is annoying, mama!."

Uchihas…

And so, the presents distribution continued, with Sasuke and Sarada exchanging glares regarding the dress every now and then. The little girl opened all of her presents, getting new clothes, new weapons and new smiles every time her parents smiled at her. Sarada was loving that whole atmosphere and she also loved her parents' faces when they received the presents she bought them. A new lamp for her mother, since the pinkette had accidentally smashed her old one against the wall the other day; and a book that had some unknown records of the Uchiha clan she had bought during one of her missions. She hoped they both liked their presents, and they did, indeed. They loved them and they loved their daughter for having done something so unexpected for them.

It was not like she needed to have done it, to begin with.

She is the child of the house.

She is their daughter and she shouldn't have spent her money with them.

But she did and they appreciated it very much, which helped their christmas to be even better.

It was the perfect Christmas, for sure. Still, there was one thing missing.

One thing that both of the girls were sure Sasuke hadn't noticed.

One shinny and pointy thing that usually decorates the top of the Christmas tree.

Their Christmas couldn't be perfect without it. And Sarada had the perfect plan to place that star where it belongs.

" Well… I think we can go eat something now, right?" He asked, standing up from the couch. His stomach was certainly in need of food by the time they finished with all the presents thing. Too bad that there was only one thing left before he could have his so deserved breakfast.

"Actually, Papa…" She started, pouting shyly as she looked away. " There is one thing I wanted to ask you before we can go eat something…"

"Uh? What is it, Sarada?"

" Go on, honey… Tell your father what you've been telling me for the past ten years."

" Mama!"

" Say it already, Sarda."

" I-I… I wanted you to-uhm… I wanted you to help me hang the star on the tree…"

" What?" His eyes widened in confusion, showing how lost he was at that exact moment. What did she mean by that?

" You see… Ever since you left, I wanted you to help me hang the star and… Even if mom would always help me, I wanted you to be the one to lift me up…"

The raven haired man took some time before finally understanding everything. His eyes went from his blushing daughter to his childish, smiling wife. Sakura was holding that silly expression again and he knew that those were one of those family moments that Sarada has missed when she was younger. He knew it was important for her, and being a part of it was also important for him. It is his daughter. His family. Their Christmas and at that exact moment his heart almost made him smile for knowing he still had time to fix that part of her life.

It made him happy to know that it wasn't too late to give her one last Christmas present.

" Y-You don't have to, if you don't want… I totally get it… I'm not a kid anymore and-"

" Where is the star, Sakura?"

" Right here, Darling."

As Sakura handled the star to her beloved husband, the eyes of the Uchiha princess were almost filled with tears.

She had been waiting for the moment for so long…

Ever since she was old enough to realize how much she needed her father in her life, Sarada has fantasized about that moment. She would imagine a tall, handsome man lifting her up towards the top of the tree. She would imagine herself flying in the arms of her hero. And now her imagination was finally going to become a reality.

The little one quickly took the star from her mother's hands, receiving a tender smile from the pinkette in response. More than anyone, Sakura knew how her daughter had been waiting for that moment, and more than anyone the pinkette was happy for her daughter's achievement. It was the one present she could never give Sarada. It was the one thing that only her husband could do for their little one, and after so many hardships their family has gone through, that little moment was the one thing they needed the most.

They needed their moment. Father and daughter.

They needed to make that tree complete.

With the help of his new prosthetic arm, Sasuke lifted his precious daughter until the top so she could place the star on its rightful place. The golden star was certainly beautiful, but Sarada's smile seen from Sakura's perspective was the one true beauty of their christmas. It was so pure and innocent… So true and full of love. At last, her daughter had received that present. At last, she was completely happy during christmas. And seeing Sarada happy was the one thing that mother could have asked Santa for.

Now their Christmas was finally complete.

" Ahh! It's so beautiful, Papa!"

"Hn, it really is…"

"You two have done an amazing job… Now lets-"

"Papa! Let's go outside and practice our new shurinken jutsu!"

" Hn, have you finally learned how to throw them properly?"

" Of course! I'm gonna show you all I've learned, Shannarou!"

"Then its go, Sara-"

"Wait a minute, you two!" Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest and giving them a warning look. Apparently, father and daughter had been busted. " We are going to be having guests over today, so I need help preparing the food and everything."

"Oh, no…"

"Hn, who is coming over, Sakura?"

"My parents, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Ino's family and the Uzumaki family, of course."

"Tch, why is the Dobe coming, anyway?"

"They are family, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at Sarada, winking her right eye. " Well… Almost."

"Uh?" Sasuke looked confused, looking at his wife for an answer. "What do you mean by almost, Sakura?"

"Ask your daughter, Sasuke-kun… "

" Sarada.. What does your mother mean by tha-"

Before he could even complete his sentence, the worried papa caught a deep blush crossing his child's face.

Oh, and he knew that blush…

She was looking uncomfortable, her hands wouldn't stop moving and she looked exactly like the twelve year old Sakura he once knew.

Sarada was clearly nervous, and because of something he didn't want to know about.

That Boruto kid… He was definitely in his black list for the next year.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
